


Woodcock and Peaches

by MulderNScully4ever



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderNScully4ever/pseuds/MulderNScully4ever
Summary: Summary: It’s a continuation from The Dutchman Gold fic where Scully finds the gold nuggets in Mulder’s dresser and they are temporarily warped back into a “Hooter” restaurant where both experience each otherwaiting tables and later Scully meets up with her old friend, Ellen.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 10





	Woodcock and Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Woodcock and Peaches
> 
> Author: MulderNScully4ever 
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Spoilers: The Jersey Devil, Any Season would be fair game I guess
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything and no gain or profit is to come from this. This is fanfic and I don’t have any money so don’t sue me! The X-files show is owned by CC and 1013 productions leave me alone!
> 
> Summary: It’s a continuation from The Dutchman Gold fic where Scully finds the gold nuggets in Mulder’s dresser and they are temporarily warped back into a “Hooter” restaurant where both experience each other  
> waiting tables and later Scully meets up with her old friend, Ellen.
> 
> Beta’s: I wanted to shout out a big thank you for the beta’s that stepped up especially Alicia, trini71, Tracey, Stephani *Xfhoney*.
> 
> Authors Note: I had started this three years ago and finally found some reliable beta’s that would help me out, and I wish to thank them all.
> 
> Summary: It’s a continuation from The Dutchman Gold fic where Scully finds the gold nuggets in Mulder’s dresser and they are temporarily warped back into a “Hooter” restaurant where both experience each other waiting tables and later Scully meets up with her old friend, Ellen.
> 
> I also want to dedicate this fanfic for my older GSD whom was 12yrs just shy of being 13 I had lost him whom for which I started this story from the previous “The Dutchman Gold” consequently my new pup I got this year was named after this story, his name is Dutch *sable gsd*   
> Drop me note if you liked it but that’s fine too if you just cruised on by, enjoy.

Woodcock and Peaches 

During the past two weeks, the F.B.I. launched a manhunt for a serial killer by the name of Herbert Stockholm. The perp never left the twenty miles radius of his hometown. The case was introduced to Mulder a week ago, and both he and his partner were on edge day and night until this murderer was apprehended and taken off the street. The sick bastard lured and preyed on women for his own demented pleasure, gutting them and hanging the corpses among trees throughout the landscape, showing his off trophies. Luckily, one victim was left unattended for too long. The young woman had managed to undo her restraints, escaping from his clutches when he had been preoccupied upstairs. She had made her escape unnoticed, running down the property to a local neighbor’s house that was a half-mile away.

The young woman pounded frantically on the front door and peered through the window pane to see any movement. A middle-aged man opened the doorway and was blown out of the water to witness the vision in front of him. The stench of the girl’s perspiration oozed out of her pores as she panted for breath, looking over her shoulder.

“Mister, you got to help me! Please!” Her whole body shook, her hair clinging to her dirty sweat soaked face as she nervously looked behind her.

“You’re safe, please come inside.” The man ogled her but didn’t want to evaluate her, considering her state of emotional status. He gently ushered her inside his haven.

“I'm not going out there again. He’s one crazy son-of-a-bitch,” she shrieked uncontrollably.

“You sit tight. I’m going to call the authorities,” the man dialed the emergency number and the informed the police and they relayed the information to the FBI. Within twenty minutes cop cruisers and black government vehicles surrounded the area thoroughly. Federal agents searched the neighborhood while Mulder and Scully trekked into the wooded area five miles from where the young girl had found safe refuge. A gun shot rang out into the distance as Mulder got to close. Scully ducked for cover in the thicket of brush. Mulder hid behind a big maple tree getting his bearings taking another look back at his partner who was scanning the area for movement. She pointed north- east with her Glock, noting the location of the shooter. Mulder nodded and moved cautiously, towards the unbeknownst coward. 

“F.B.I. freeze! Drop your weapon!” Mulder shouted, as he aimed at the suspect. Other agents that were nearby heard the commotion and made their way over to Mulder and Scully for additional backup. The suspect knew he was in over his head as he saw the black mass of agents surrounding him, knowing his time was over, he dropped his weapon, and surrendered. 

Washington DC

“I want to congratulate all you Agents on a job well done.” Skinner announced gruffly to the cramped room of agents rallying around celebrating with each other, while Mulder and Scully waited for Skinner to finish his speech.

“Thank you, Sir, we are glad we could be of assistance,” Mulder replied, formally taking note of Scully’s fatigued appearance. 

“I’m just relieved it’s over and no one else was harmed,” Scully added, looking over at the younger agents who chit chatted amongst each other while occasionally glancing over in their direction.

“Sir, I’m sorry to cut and run from the celebration. I think I’m going to call it a night,” Scully apologized, teasing her bottom lip, making Mulder a little anxious.

“Of course, Agent Scully. I’ll see you first thing Monday morning,” Skinner replied, watching her disappear down the hallway, her shadow cascading along the corridor. Mulder gathered his thoughts and began to fidget, dipping his right hand in his pant pocket while his left hand fingered his unruly thick hair.

“I’m going to hit the road...” Mulder trailed off, looking down at the tile and then turned his attention back to the hallway from which his partner exited.

“Go home, Agent Mulder. I’ll see you two both Monday morning,” Skinner agreed as he adjusted his glasses and turned to join the younger agents.

Mulder quickly removed himself from the jam-packed room and hurried down the hallway, riding the elevator down to the basement office. The office door was slightly ajar, as he scanned the room, only observing that his desk light cascaded on empty space and that Scully’s jacket was gone from the coat rack. He contemplated his words he spoke to her several years ago when Scully was upset that she didn’t have a desk, telling her that she did have an area, and he realized he was a total ass back then. “Back there” Scully’s voice echoed in his mind while he stared off into the dark area where her desk chair sat empty… it was not her desk, but rather a ‘work-area’. They had sure put that desk through some mini-marathons, not only for work but for one fantasy they brought to life by having a hot-passionate, sweaty make-out session one weekend. “If only that desk could talk,” Mulder muttered smiling to himself…the stories it would have chronicled it would be endless. 

Grabbing his laptop and coat, he slipped out the door and proceeded toward the parking garage. While juggling for his car keys, a dark silhouette with a heel tap that only he could decipher approached him from the side of the car as he dropped the keys. Looking at two small petite shoes, he slowly raked his dark eyes up her small frame taking in the beauty before him. She sported a dark blue suit with a sexy, white blouse underneath. His imagination got the better of him, and he thought of taking her right there in the parking garage, but he was far too worn out, and the look on her face mirrored his own.

“Scully, I thought you already left.” He mumbled, barely audible as he ascended from his kneeling position in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Do you mind if I come over tonight?” she asked, and he noted the uneasiness in her voice. He smiled half-heartedly and looked at her with concern, knowing this recent gruesome case was a little too much for her.

“Scully, of course, you can, although, I don’t know if there is anything in my fridge. I can order takeout on the way or grab a pizza.” He straightened up his tall frame over her smaller one as he stroked the side of her cheek, knowing that the case brought up bad memories for them both.

“I just want to get some sleep. I really don’t want to be alone tonight.” She yawned, rubbing her weary eyes. 

“You never have to be alone, Scully. I’m always here and you know that.” Mulder gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze and she acknowledged his gesture. He gave her a small smile before he proceeded to walk towards his car.

Retreating to her car, she proceeded to follow him to his apartment. The case that they had assisted on today had opened old wounds from the Pfaster case and terrifying memories peppered her mind endlessly.  
Mulder’s Apartment  
10:40 pm

Parking in their familiar spaces, Scully exited her car, popping the trunk, and retrieving her overnight bag. Mulder silently waited beside her before making a feather-light brush from his rough fingertips, taking the bag in his left hand and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She gave him a wry smile, too tired, to make a sensual gesture. They briskly walked to his apartment in silence. Knowing all too well that he might just sleep alone tonight, Mulder kept his thoughts to himself, hoping for a much greater reward could be had later. 

Unlocking his door, he stepped aside to let Scully walk through the doorway before him. He carefully surveyed her as she kicked her shoes off, dropping her blazer on the end of the couch. Mulder shrugged out of his coat and discarded his shoes on the floor with a thud. He carried their bags into the bedroom and dropped them down in the far corner of the room. Scully held back standing in the entryway to his bedroom, and watched him loosen his tie, slip it off his neck and discard his jacket, leaving him in his cotton dress shirt and slacks. He quickly turned and stepped into her space, realizing she had been silently watching him.

“Scully, I know this case brought back horrible memories of Pfaster, but he’s gone now. He’s not coming back,” Mulder spoke just above a whisper, enveloping her with his strong arms as she succumbed into his welcoming warmth.

“Mulder, you’ll never know what it was like,” Scully mumbled into his torso as tears welled up and trickled down her pale cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry, Scully.” He spoke tenderly against her silky tresses and stroked her back with his free hand.

“It is just part of the job, Mulder. It’s the demons you face after the fact.” She whispered into his chest. Pulling her gently back from him but still holding her tightly, he gently traced a single tear that escaped down her cheek gazing at her with worry in his eyes. She reassured him with a weak smile, before retreating to the bathroom and shutting the door. Scully undressed, tossing her clothes into a heap onto the floor, and calibrated the water temperature, before stepping into the hot spray of the shower.

Meanwhile, Mulder shucked out of his pants and tossed his shirt on the nearby chair, wearing only boxers; as he went into the kitchen to rustle up some food. Lately, he hadn’t bothered to stock his fridge, since he was usually over at Scully’s, or was simply in and out and take out was always easy. Finding a half-eaten pizza still in its box and a six-pack unopened, he shut the door, feeling not the least bit hungry. Remembering Scully was still in the shower, he crept into the bathroom, discarded his boxers, and carefully opened the shower curtain, revealing his naked goddess. Although not wanting to be a simple, quick fuck in the shower, he just wanted to remind her just how much he loved her.

“Mulder…. what are you…?” Scully began, as the spray hit him directly in the face as she turned towards him.

“Oh, I wasn’t hungry.” He swiped the water out of his eyes, chuckling. He bent down for a languid kiss, capturing her wet lips, and slipping his tongue inside, as he pulled her flush against him. She returned his kiss slowly pulling his tongue with her teeth, while lightly nipping at his bottom lip. He retreated and she moaned at the loss of contact. 

He slowly turned her around, working her tired neck muscles with his rough palms. She leaned back against him, her knees on the verge of buckling, as he continued working her limbs, soothing up and down her calves. The water cascaded down her slender thighs, and she was in sheer bliss, forgetting all the troubles in the world, just focusing on what his hands were doing to her flesh. Her body eased up from all of the tension from the week’s events. Turning to look up at him., she cupped his face, gently rubbing his rough beard with her palm. He stole a chaste kiss, hugging her to him, but his body had other ideas. Tonight, was about Scully, not about him.

“Maybe next time, Mulder.” She playfully massaged across his shoulders and down his chest, stopping at his engorged member, and taking him in her hand.

“I hope so. God, Scully, I might not let you leave,” his breath was hitched. Releasing him with a smooth stroke, and making him stumble back against the shower wall, she smiled back at him. Scully departed the shower, wrapping a towel around her slim waist and drying her hair with another. Water droplets fell across her shoulder blades, while she scrubbed her hair dry. Mulder soon emerged from the shower, a towel hung loosely around his hips, while he rubbed through his hair with an extra towel, shaking his head to rid himself of unwanted water that managed to enter his ear canals.

Scully had already made herself comfortable, wrapping up in the sheets, enveloped in his scent, drawing into her nostrils. Mulder smirked, with a grin tossed the damp towels onto the floor and crawled into bed. She turned around facing him, and opening her eyes, as the bed dipped from his weight. She snuggled her naked form up against him, draping one leg over his thigh, and settled into his welcoming heat, while placing her right hand over his chest. 

“Nice of you to join me, Agent Mulder.” She kissed him on the lips languidly and propped herself up, looking down at him while an errant strand of hair fell across her cheek.

“I just couldn’t help myself, Agent Scully. A very sexy, beautiful vixen in my bed, I couldn’t resist the desire to not join you.” Mulder delicately moved the unruly strand from her cheek, silencing her with a slow, tender kiss, making her sigh. He then gathered her up in his arms, drifting into a peaceful slumber, while placing a kiss to her temple.

The following morning, the sun’s rays crept through the half-lit room, revealing two bodies nestled in a peaceful embrace. As Mulder exhaled, his breath tickled her sensitive flesh, and she pushed her bottom back against his burgeoning erection that abruptly stirred. Their mood was short lived when Scully’s cell phone began ringing. She was unable to move because of a muscular arm holding her in place trapping her within the sheets. Thinking it might be her mother, she jabbed Mulder in the ribs, trying to wake him, with no luck. She pinched his bicep, and he roused, barely opening his eyes, only to get a groan out of him as he pulled her tightly against him.

“Mulder, let me up! It might be my mother or…… oh… um…” She trailed off mid-sentence, as he started to kiss the nape of her neck, burrowing his nose into the back of her hair.

“Mmmm Scully, what if it’s a wrong number, or Skinner calling just to check up on ‘you’?” he teased, rubbing her sensitive flesh with his rough stubble, making her squirm. He loosened his grasp on her waist as she turned in his arms, looking suggestively into his eyes.

“Skinner… I thought you were going to say, Melvin Frohike?” she protested cocking her eyebrow at him playfully. He reacted quickly surprising her pinning her to the bed, smiling down at her.

“Well, when I’m graced with a beautiful, sexy, FBI partner every day. Who they both know is already taken, by her ‘crackpot’ UFO chasing partner… it’s hard to keep focused.” He replied smugly and stroked her cheek, tracing her soft skin with his digit, and caressed her face.

“Taken?” she looked into his smiling eyes, teasing him while she brushed an errant lock away from his forehead and pulled his head down, consuming him into a passionate kiss, sinking further into the mattress. He broke the heated kiss lightly nipping her sensitive flesh just below her earlobe and retreated to behold her flushed appearance. Scully slowly opened her eyes studying his face as she lazily stroked his inner thigh with her slender one, brushing his semi-erect penis with her foot, making him shift position. 

“We can finish this later, Mulder.” Scully breathlessly said, caressing his abdominal area and lightly squeezing his engorged member and making him gasp.

“Is that a promise?” He groaned planting a kiss on her neck and lightly nipped the tendon.

“You can count on it, Mulder.” She winked as she rolled away from him when he freed her from his grasp and then rummaged through her overnight bag, locating her phone. Scully came back to sit on the edge of the bed screening the missed calls and one text message. The first call was from her mother, stating that she wanted to check up on her well-being and; mentioned that Bill and his wife Tara would be arriving for a visit this weekend if they could get an early flight out. That was followed by a second call from her best friend, Ellen. She hadn’t kept in touch as of late, because of the grueling cases that she and Mulder had pursued, but god knows she needed a break. The final message was a text promotion from her phone company. She redialed Ellen’s phone number, and on the third ring, she answered.

“Dana, I’m so glad you got my message. I wanted to know if you were free to join me for lunch today and do some catching up?” Ellen paused for her answer.

“Sure, Ellen, when do…. you want to…” Scully was interrupted mid-sentence when Mulder began to move around on the bed inching up behind her, her naked figure exposed to him, as he placed butterfly kisses to her soft flesh, playfully skimming the contours of her backside. He traced the outline of her tattoo carefully, with his index finger, examining it over and over. 

“Oh…um..Mul..” she sighed. Realizing what Mulder was doing Scully cleared her throat, playfully grabbing Mulder’s digits, lacing them with hers.

“Dana, am I catching you at a bad time?” Ellen smiled, acknowledging that Dana wasn’t alone.

“No, Elle. You name the place and time. I’ll be there.” Scully gasped, clearing her throat once again and glancing back at Mulder. He pouted and lowered his gaze away from her. Scully pushed the button on her phone and looked back at Mulder, his expression indicating that he felt that he was partly to blame because Scully usually was with him and he regretted not giving her the life she should have instead of chasing monster’s in the dark that she needed ‘her’ time away from him.

“So, meeting your friend, Ellen?” Mulder solemnly said. Scully turned facing him and toying with his fingers kissing his knuckles.

“Its not too much to ask is it, Mulder?”

“Go ahead and have fun with Ellen. I’ll grab a quick lunch with the gunmen.” He whispered softly, taking her hand in his, and kissing the inside of her palm. Scully fingered his silky dark hair, her delicate fingertips palming his face giving him a quick kiss before retreating off the mattress to fetch a t-shirt out of his drawer. Scully picked out Mulder’s old college jersey, donning it, and unexpectedly, a sparkling gold stones caught her eye. She reached for it clutching it with her two fingers, handling it and removing it from the drawer.

“Mulder, why do you have gold nuggets in your dresser drawer?” Scully questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

“When we came back from the Dutchman mine, they sort of found a home in my pocket,” Mulder replied, sitting up in bed.

“You should have never taken anything from that gold mine, Mulder.”

“Scully, I didn’t take anything.”

“So, you’re telling me that they just magically appeared in your pants pocket?” 

“Yes, I certainly don’t remember taking anything.” He countered her remark, thinking back to the case. 

The gold nugget triggered flashbacks, of the old west era, a different time and place, and she carefully returned the piece back into the drawer, feeling uneasy as her vision blurred. The gold nugget was much more than it seemed a portal to the past. 

XXXXXXX  
Scully became aware of her surroundings and realized she wasn’t in Mulder’s bedroom any longer. The automobiles were a lot older, and patrons sported the late 90’s look, with long hair and the latest fashion trend. Scully blinked several times at the familiar females who she did recognize, albeit looking younger; Ellen, Suzanne, and Sharon her friends from college. Scully covered her hands with her face, mumbling, ‘not again’ as she remembered that she had touched the gold nugget in Mulder’s Apartment.

“Come on Dana! We’re starving!” Ellen excitedly said, grabbing her by the elbow.

“What is going on? Why the rush, Elle?” Scully replied, with a raised eyebrow.

“Dana, to the new hot spot we’ve been talking about it for months on end. How you are not excited is beyond me!” Sharon chimed in, smoking a cigarette, passing it over to Suzanne who puffed on it. 

“Plenty of hot, hunky college guys. Maybe we’ll get dates after their shifts are done.” Ellen winked at Dana and looked back at the trio.

“Oh, for sure it’s going to be a packed house on the grand opening day,” Suzanne spoke up, fingering her blonde locks, and tossing her head back.

“With all the ‘man candy’ hosting and serving, who wouldn’t be there, especially the first day!” Sharon exclaimed, smoothing her skirt down her thighs, and winking at Scully.

“Man-candy?” Scully mumbled under her breath, smiling devilishly as Mulder entered her thoughts.

“Yes, Dana it isn’t called “Woodcocks” for nothing!” The young women were giddy, laughing as they hurried down the street. Scully had stopped in her tracks, looking dumbfounded, and thought these girls must be high or tripping on some new outlandish drug.

In the modern-day future, Dana recalled that there were restaurants called, “Hooters” and ‘Tallywackers,’ but not a “Woodcock’s.” It must be a name brand that never took off well with the public and later changed the name. Scully’s mind was all a buzz. Who was she going to meet up with? An old boyfriend? Mulder, perhaps? She bit her lip nervously, looking at her set of friends as they practically ran down the street to a packed parking lot full of ladies with raging hormones, young and old alike. 

When Scully and her girlfriends arrived at the parking lot it was bursting at the seams with a throng of young females. As they arrived early and making their place in front of the line the wait wasn’t long. However, in a short time the restaurant was so jam-packed, that a line had started to form outside the front doors. Patrons waited up to an hour to be seated. The young men that served the bar sported short clad skimpy shorts that were charcoal gray and a designer label of red tanks sporting the Woodcock’s logo. Members of the staff came in all shapes and sizes. Some were muscle¬-bound, some weren’t; some were tatted up, some were clean¬-shaven, some of them were burly. Scrawny dudes, brawny dudes, buff dudes, dad¬-bod dudes, and nerds. The guys would go to a table and a woman would pick out their servers by grabbing their elbow or pulling on their shorts. Then the guys were at their beck and call at all times whilst the ladies occupied their seats.

The girls were ushered to a table in the back corner. Sharon, Suzanne, and Ellen just gawked at the ‘beefcakes’ while Scully’s cheeks changed a pinkish hue, and her eyes skirted the throng of sexy men floating around busing the tables.

“Oh, my! I think I’ve died and gone to heaven!” Suzanne called out to her friends.

“Yes, look at that hunk of meat right there!” Sharon boasted, looking at the buff hunk that was sporting spectacles, and a receding hairline, smiling at her as he walked nearby their table.

“Well, I see something pleasing to the eyes,” Suzanne eyeballed a very interesting character. He looked like he was from the revenge of the nerds, and he noticed her, he quickly made his way over in her direction, adjusting his tie on his neck, smiling.

“Dana, come on have some fun!” Ellen playfully poked her waiting on another hunk to saunter by.

“Which one is our waiter, Ellen?” Scully questioned as she nervously licked her bottom lip. 

“First, you have to get a strapping hunk to walk by your table and grab their shorts. I was told by the greeter that we had to get their attention and they’d be at our table all night until we left the building. Oh, I think I found my server tonight,” Ellen twisted in her seat.

Suzanne chatted it up with the nerdy guy who was just a bit clumsy handing her the menu while Sharon made conversation with the balding, buff looking recruit, who looked like he joined the Marines. Ellen had meanwhile settled for an average fellow who was rather muscular with tight abs, and a lot taller than most of the men serving.

Meanwhile, with all the hustle around the patrons, a tall, lanky, and well-muscled hunk with dark chestnut hair wasn’t watching where he was going amongst the people in the crowded restaurant. He found himself bumping into Scully’s table, making the girls gasp when he turned around to face all four of them. All the women at the table were speechless, but the handsome man smiled at Dana. The trio noticed Dana had been staring and her cheeks reddened with a little embarrassment.

“Sorry ladies, excuse me.” He apologized, feeling a little awkward, but noticed something about the red-haired woman and continued eyeballing her.

“Mul…..” Scully whispered, shocked to see her partner scantily clad shorts that left little to her imagination and was amused by it all. She quickly remembered that this was a ‘trip’ from the gold she touched early on and was going to play it out.

Scully looked him up and down, examining the contour of his taught bod, slender, muscular arms with bulging biceps, and sparse hair on his chest, his long swimmer’s legs, dark hair, and hazel eyes. Scully got lost in those dark hazel depths as she continued to admire him even more so now that he was sporting wood. For Christ sakes, he couldn’t hide his manhood much longer as it rose to attention, right in front of her. Scully grabbed him by the shorts, pulling him towards her.

He couldn’t hide much with the tight shorts he was wearing so he folded his hands over his package for just a few seconds before strolling off. Mulder picked up the menu from the bar and brought it back to Scully’s table. The ladies had picked their manservants and the fun was about to start. After the girls introduced themselves to their man candy, it was Scully’s turn to drool for what seemed like a good five minutes.

“Well, he’s waiting for your order?” Ellen spoke up, waving her hand in Scully’s face to distract her.

“Oh, what was on the menu again?” She giggled and swiped her tongue out from her bottom lip. 

“On the grill, we have Pork Chop Center Cut, S&M Burger, Jerk Chicken Sandwich, Mario’s Meat Loaf and the house special, Pecker’s Hot Long Dog. We also have numerous selections of bar drinks, which include; Fireball, Bud light, Budweiser, Shiner Bock, Cherry, and Lemon Drop and most popular Love Storm.” Mulder wiped his brow pulling out his notepad and pen from his apron and waited for her to order. She noticed he shuffled his feet nervously, as he waited for her patiently. Mulder couldn’t keep his eyes off her face, and she was getting aroused at the same time, just at the sight of him. 

“So, Dana what did you think of that ‘eye-candy’? He’s very sexy and his rear looks very scrumptious.” Ellen nudged her playfully in the ribs, making her suddenly turn her attention away from the main bar.

“Yeah, Dana. He’s such a ‘Fox”!” Sharon slurred her words as she took a swig of her Fireball shot. When she swallowed her drink, it burned slowly down her esophagus, and she closed her eyes, relishing the slow burn, looking up at the hunky Marine who was at her side. She looked at him albeit a bit tipsy, squinting her eyes and running her hands down his washboard abs, making his skin go all gooseflesh once her hand left his sweaty skin.

“Yes, Dana go ahead and talk to him. He’s got a nice ‘package’ and I bet he’s a handful in the sack.” Suzanne peered over her shot glass looking at her servant.

“Suzanne, you are always playing the matchmaker. I will agree he is a real fox,” Ellen clinked her tumbler with Suzanne, as she eyed Dana, taking a sip of her Love Storm beverage.

“He is well endowed and one of the sexiest I’ve seen all night,” Scully chortled, looking at her friends as she made a quick glance around the room watching the other men.

Meanwhile, Sharon, Suzanne and Ellen’s order arrived none too soon while Dana still waited for hers. Finally, Mulder emerged through the thick crowd of servers bumping into a few scrawny ones, almost knocking over one who was shorter than the rest of the men and placed Scully’s order down in front of her. The hot dog was a huge twelve inches topped with extra meat, smothered in sauerkraut and onions.

“Gee, Dana, bite off more than you could chew?” Ellen wisecracked and busted out laughing uncontrollably. Scully’s eyes grew wide as she looked at the length of the hot dog, licking her bottom lip and chewed the inside of her cheek. Mulder studied her mannerism as she began to take the hot dog into her mouth. He couldn’t help but think about what she could do to ‘him’ in bed or anywhere for that matter. He wanted her, and his raging cock strained against his shorts. His bulge didn’t go unnoticed by Scully who was about half finished eating her meal. She licked her lips and continued the slow torture of gobbling down her ‘long dog.’

The ladies stayed at the restaurant until closing. They didn’t want to share their hunks with anyone else that entered the establishment. Clearing the tables most man- servants had already left and only a sparse cleaning crew was seen. Meanwhile, Scully’s group was the last to leave the building and were escorted out the door courteously as the trio clung to their servants, wanting their phone numbers. Ellen, Sharon, and Suzanne got their ‘man-candy’ numbers. Mulder trailed behind and gently took a hold of Scully’s elbow, pulling her back to him and she turned around.

“I was wondering if you’d allow me to take you out on a date, sometime?” He sheepishly asked her.

“Sure, when and what time,” Scully stammered as her knees went weak and her vision blurred, swirling patterns and she was back, in Mulder’s bedroom. She stood at his dresser and felt a hand on her shoulder stirring her out of her daze.

“Scully, are you alright? You’d been standing there for ten minutes.” He asked her curiously, taking a hold of her arm, and turning her to sit back on the bed.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Mulder, there is something odd about that gold,” she sat down on the edge of the bed, crossing her arms in front of her. “I just had a vision when I was still in college. A group of my friends and I went to a restaurant called, “Woodcocks,” you were there, Skinner, Byers, and Ellen’s boyfriend, Rick.”

“Are you kidding me?” Mulder jokingly said and got up pacing the floor, he then looked back at Scully who was completely bewildered. 

“I’m not joking Mulder. All the men were good enough to eat, well, *you* still are,” Scully giggled and licked her lips observing him like a piece of eye candy.

“Scully, eye candy?” Mulder knelt in front of her open thighs, placing his arms on either side of her so she couldn’t move. 

“Mulder, in my mind you will always be my ‘eye-candy’ and that is not going to change. Well, on second thought, we’re both not getting any younger, so another name might fit, ‘Silver Fox.’

“Really? How about, Hot Pants, for you, that fits you just perfectly.” Mulder waggled his eyebrows lifting her chin with his forefinger and thumb slowly kissing her fully on the lips, and releasing her mouth, sighing against her lips as she gasped.

“Mulder, as much as I’d love to stay in bed all day with you, my friend Ellen is waiting, and I really should get…” she trailed off her sentence as he distracted her by nibbling on her earlobe, kissing down her neck and biting her on her clavicle. She tugged on his hair at the nape of his neck. Understanding without words he finally let her get dressed.

Mulder sat down on the bed running his hand across his stubble. Scully took a quick look in the mirror at her reflection fingering her red crimson tresses and smoothing out her outfit. Meanwhile, Mulder sighed, rummaged around in his dresser for a pair of boxer shorts and donned them. Scully approached silently from behind him, gently tracing his spinal column with her index finger, causing him to jerk slightly. He turned, encircled her waist and possessively held her tight in his arms. Her knee nudged his thigh apart brushing against his member, making him groan and causing Mulder to close his eyes.

“Mulder, I’ll call you later and please leave the gold nuggets alone,” she warned him with a faint smile and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry about the gold nuggets. You go enjoy your day.” He winked, looking down at her mischievously and gave her backside a squeeze while he stole a kiss.

Leaving Mulder’s apartment, Scully made a mad dash to her apartment and quickly donned a pair of slacks, a navy low cut T-shirt that showed the expanse of her neckline and sandals and then touched up her makeup. On her way to Gordon’s Restaurant, eatery downtown, Scully glanced in her rear-view mirror and realized that a slight red mark on her neck was noticeable and as much as she tried to adjust her neckline, it was useless. 

When she arrived, Ellen was already seated at a vacant table located outside the establishment. Patrons overfilled the crowded eatery, and all that was available were five tables left outside. The tables were adorned with red checkered tablecloths, dark padded seats and an umbrella. Ellen waited for Dana’s arrival as she scanned the delicious lunch specials. Looking up from her menu, she noticed a familiar face approaching her table, and got up from her seat, hugging her friend. Ellen dressed down for lunch, wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a floral shirt with white trim. Her hair was now sprinkled with gray and she had a touch of wrinkles one her face.

“Dana, it’s good to see you again! How have you been? I see the years haven’t touched you. You still look the same as when I last saw you,” Ellen excitedly said.

“I’m good Elle. I’ve been just working long hours nowadays. So, how have you been?” Scully hugged her friend and stepped back sitting down at the table.

“Trent became an all-star basketball player throughout his school years. He was a tenacious kid when you came over to the birthday party, with all his school classmates. Anyway, my mom had a farm out in the country straightened him out and became an avid sports player when he returned back from his grandparents. She taught him respect and above all else, chase your dreams. So, he finished college and moved out to Colorado for a job this year.”

“Rick and I are celebrating our anniversary, and I wanted to ask you if you were free this coming Saturday. I’ve invited some old college friends and a few girls from my workplace. You can bring someone or come solo, Dana.” Ellen informed her, glancing back at her menu.

“I don’t know Elle whether it’s going to be a good time. I could be on assignment or out of town,” Scully chewed on her bottom lip skimming her own menu.

“Dana, enjoy life, maybe that’s why you are still single,” Ellen laughed jokingly. Dana smirked, raising her eyebrow at her friend. Ellen cocked her head lowered her eyes and looked at her oddly, raising her left eyebrow in question.

“Dana, did you burn yourself with your curling iron? Or is my eye’s deceiving me? You’ve got a hickey!” Ellen perked up in her chair, waiting for Dana’s response, pale cheeks turned to blood red and she fidgeted in her chair.

“Come on Dana! Who is the lucky guy?” Ellen goaded her friend playfully smiling at her.

“Well, long story short, remember, about seven years ago, when I came over to help with Trent’s birthday party and you prodded me about being a mother and you mentioned getting a life and finding a man? You asked about my partner, Mulder. I told you he was a jerk and that he was obsessed with his work. Well, after working alongside him for so many years, I knew something was special about our partnership. We became friends, and now recently, a couple. I knew I couldn’t be with anyone else other than Mulder. I just don’t how to explain it, Elle.” Scully breathed out a sigh of relief, as Ellen looked on, smiling at her.

“Dana, you didn’t have to wait this long to tell me about your partner. When we were standing in the kitchen celebrating Trent’s birthday, I knew something was going on between you two. Even Rob told me you were not particularly taken with him, but he did comment on how beautiful you looked that night when you two went out,” Ellen disclosed to her.

“Oh, yeah, Rob. He was a nice-looking man but so ‘boring,’ I couldn’t wait to get the hell out of there Elle!” Scully told her confidently, browsing her menu. Their waiter stopped at their table and took their orders. Scully had a garden salad with fat-free Italian dressing while Ellen settled for a grilled chicken salad with French dressing. Ellen and Scully chatted reminiscing about old times and about what their future might hold.

XXX  
Mulder’s Apartment  
12:00 PM

Mulder busied himself doing laundry and tossing the old pizza from the fridge into the garbage. After the laundry was finished, he stashed away his clean clothes into his dresser drawers. When he found finding a pair of Scully’s panties, he lifted them up, smiling devilishly and stowed them away in his top drawer. Then a glint of gold caught his eye. The nuggets gleamed, sparkling in the sunlight, as he held the one in his hand. He didn’t get nauseous or woozy as Scully did, so, he returned the larger nugget back into the drawer picking up another much smaller nugget, and, to his surprise, it was the lucky one Scully had handled previously. He turned it over in his thumb and index finger, examining the features. It made his legs go weak and he stumbled back onto the bed before passing out.

Mulder sat up with his head spinning and held his head in his hands, looking up at a group of familiar faces. He rubbed his eyes looking into the reflection of a much younger version of himself alongside the three Lone Gunmen. They were typing and scuffling about in their cramped basement. Byers suddenly turned on his heel, observing Mulder holding his head. The guys clothing style hadn’t changed  
.  
“Mulder, are you alright?” Byers asked with a concerned tone. 

“I’m not sure,” Mulder replied. He was slowly focusing on his surroundings.

“I’m hungry. Let’s go grab us some lunch,” Langley said while finishing typing on his computer keys, and then abruptly shut down his computer.

“Langley let’s go down to Peach’s Restaurant. Those girls are so sexy and hot!” Frohike gushed straightening his glasses and adjusting his belt. Mulder looked on as all of them fretted around their desks shutting off the lights as Mulder made no attempt to move.

“Mulder, are you joining us or not?” Frohike asked looking at him with a smile upon his lips.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to miss you making a fool of yourself, Frohike,” Mulder poked fun at him and patted him on the back.

“Go ahead and laugh big man. We’ll see who gets a date tonight.” Frohike was out the door first as the rest of the crew followed him down the alley and across the block. 

Peach’s was an establishment well known for its pretty, sexy waitresses. Frohike immediately took a strong liking to a couple of the girls. The swarm of businessmen, college guys, and middle-aged men had taken all the good tables. The women all wore peach-colored tops that showed their curves in all the right places. Their tan shorts were just as snug as their t-shirts, riding up the crack of their asses. 

Langley found an open table in the middle of the restaurant and sat down while the guys continued sauntering across the room, avoiding bumping into one of the waitresses carrying an empty plate full of dirty dishes.

“This is my kind of place,” Frohike leered about the crowded establishment. Byers and Langley sat in their seats, and a busty blonde woman approached their tables, handing them their menus. Receiving smiles from the boys while Mulder gawked a little longer than he should have. Byers nudged Mulder, turning his attention at a pair of new waitresses.

“They must be new recruit’s I haven’t seen them here before,” Byers spoke up watching as they juggled their customer's orders. 

“Wow! Red-head my favorite!” Frohike called out echoing throughout the walls. 

Mulder turned his head in the direction from which Frohike shouted seeing the last thing he’d expected, two women he knew. Diana Fowley and Dana Scully. He couldn’t believe that he was witnessing two ladies who despised each other, working in the same establishment. Mulder knew this was a bad idea but one hell of a ‘trip’ and wanted to see the outcome of it especially in an all ‘girly’ bar and restaurant. 

There was one customer that caught Mulder’s eye. He was rather suspiciously dressed in a dark suit and had smoked two cigarettes since he’d been seated. The smoking man seemed rather interested in Fowley when she had passed by his table a couple of times stopping short and taking his order rather quickly. Fowley looked in Mulder’s direction and he quickly diverted his eyes away from her, but she had already caught him observing her.

“Hey, Mulder looks like Frohike is going to get his wish come true. The pretty red-haired waitress is just a few feet away,” Langley spoke up leaning back on his chair.

“Let’s see how far he gets before he gets slapped,” Mulder chuckled relaxing into his chair and folded his hands behind his head interlocking his digits. There were several bleached strawberry blondes waitressing nearby, and Scully had vanished among the crowd. The red-haired server announced her name as Genie as she approached their table.

“Hey Baby! Come on over here!” Frohike called to her but was brushed off when she skirted by their table.

“Way to go Killer!” Byers as he kicked him under the table.

“Yeah, you keep that up we’re going to starve, Melvin!” Langley punched him in the arm while scowling at him.

“Have you fellows ordered yet?” The waitress asked, leaning down to hand them their menus. Her skin was milky white compared to the other girls, and her hair a crimson red that framed icy blue orbs and, a smile that could break a man. She was a vision, and Frohike thought it was love at first sight when he saw her lean over just showing the top of her cleavage. Mulder’s mouth watered while he adjusted his jeans, squirming in his seat as his erection sprang to life just for her. Behold, the luscious Dana Scully.

“I bet she’s tasty!” Frohike winked as he ogled her and looked down at her open cleavage.

“I’ll give you a few minutes to get your orders together and I’ll be right back,” Scully winked at Mulder who was drooling at the sight of her moistening his bottom lip and holding his tongue between clenched teeth. 

They glanced over the menu that featured a half pound cheese burgers with your choice grilled onions, grilled mushrooms or jalapeños bacon, guacamole or chili. Also on the menu were Western BBQ, The Texas Melt, The Baja, Double "D” and Smothered Chicken which could be ordered naked. 

As the men folded their menus on the table and patiently waited for their waitress to return. Scully came back into view slowly approaching their table with a notepad and pen grinning directly at Mulder. Langley, Byers, and Frohike were anxious to order while Mulder stalled accidentally brushing up against her hip with his elbow as she turned to take his order. He shifted in his seat eyelevel her cleavage, glaring to long he suddenly felt a soft firm touch seize his chin, leveling his face up to meet her eyes.

“Eyes up here Mister. You’d better not keep your buds waiting,” Scully’s finger lightly grazed his lower lip as she continued to hold his chin with her petite finger. Taking a chance, he sneaked his tongue past his lips to taste her digit. She acknowledged him with a wink and tapped her notepad waiting on his order whispering only one word, ‘later’. 

“Umm…. sorry. Yeah, the order,” Mulder muttered. After the orders had been placed Scully repeated them so that there were no mix-ups.

“Okay, I’ve got three Philly Cheese Steaks and one Texas Melt. The beverages you all decided on were three coffees and one Iced Tea and for dessert two Carmel Fudge Cheesecakes and two Key Lime pies.” Scully finished scribbling their orders on the pad and disappeared back toward the kitchen. Mulder leaned back in his chair biting his lip anxiously, as he watched her hips sway back and forth in her skimpy shorts as she disappeared.

“Couldn’t help yourself could you, Mulder?” Frohike said with a jealous tone in his voice.

“What can I say, Melvin, maybe next time,” Mulder chided with a grin.

“Mulder, with you around there will be no next time,” Frohike hung his head, crushed that he missed his opportunity again. 

“Yeah, looks like Mulder will getting a date tonight,” Langley sneered at his pals.

“Looks very promising,” Byers spoke up without missing a beat.

“Keep at it Frohike, and the right girl will come along,” Langley encouraged him half-heartily while smiling at his friend.

As she was returning with Mulder’s food tray in her hands, Fowley bumped into Scully. Mulder witnessed the scene unfold before his eyes. He quickly got out of his seat rushing to Scully’s aide to prevent a catastrophe. He took the full platter into his hands while Scully got her bearings.

“Are, you alright?” He questioned, looking at her with concern in his eyes as, he set down their plate of food on the table. The fellows looked on at the mishap that would have taken place had Mulder not quickly got to his feet.

“Yeah, thank you. That woman has been spying on me ever since I started at this joint. I tell you she’s going to get it before the night’s over,” Scully huffed a strand of hair out of her face.

“She’s probably just jealous that you’ve been getting all the customers attention,” Mulder’s words made her smile, and brought a blush on her cheeks. While the guys ate their meals, Scully made other rounds to patrons encountering Fowley again and narrowed her eyes at her, challenging her to say something.

“Something on your mind, sweetheart?” Fowley retorted with a scornful look.

“What’s your problem? Bumping into me with a full plate of orders? I’d say you’re the one that has issues,” Scully snapped back, without flinching and stood her ground in front of the tall busty woman. Scully’s had a hot temper and the switch had been flipped. Looking around the tables for any projectile she could find, she picked up a key lime pie tossing it in Diana’s direction, hitting her right in the face.

“You’re going to pay for that!” Fowley cried out, as she wiped the cream out of her eyes. Pies flung every which way, causing a massive food fight between the two women. Many of the men scattered out of the building while some guys enjoyed viewing the girl’s pie fight. The other waitresses joined in, making it an all-out war and evening up the odds as they split up between Fowley and Scully.

“Looks like we even get a floor show!” Frohike wiped his mouth with his napkin, turning in the direction of the chaos. 

“I’ll be betting on the redhead,” Langley finished his drink and rooted around his pockets for some bills.

“It’s a cat fight with pie!” Byers pushed his plate away getting up to from his table to get a better view.

Desserts flew across the room hitting anyone and anything in their path. It was getting a little out of hand when empty plates started being chucked. Mulder got his nerve up and hurried across the room, grabbing Scully by the waist and pulled the two apart while another man grabbed Fowley and whisked her away. Their faces were covered in pie residue dripping with cream. Diana wiped her face with the bartender’s towel and Mulder pulled a tablecloth off a nearby table, wiping at Scully’s face, only to have it yanked from his hands.

“This is not over by any means!” she snatched the cloth from his hands as she finished wiping her cheeks and chin.

“I think you had better cool off,” Mulder swiped cream off her cheeks licking it off his fingers, as his hazel eyes darkened in contrast to her icy blues.

“Who’s to say I want to cool off, Mister?” She angrily spat, brushing her chest up against him, and just the sight of her aroused him. Mulder pulled her flush against him, nudging her thigh apart with his knee. Scully stilled in his embrace eyeing his familiar iris’s, smiling as her heart pounded in her chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck, plunging her tongue into his welcoming kiss devouring him, nipping, licking and tugging on his bottom lip when she released his tongue. He made a low grumble in the back of his throat as he was interrupted by the Gunman.

Mulder’s vision, blurred, and the room spun again, and suddenly he was back at his apartment in bed. He opened his eyes, blinking at the familiar surroundings in his apartment, and lay in bed for several minutes so his head would stop spinning. Slowly, getting to his feet, he rubbed his eyes and focused on his surroundings, locating his cell phone. He then skimmed through the contents seeing no new messages. He put his phone down on the dresser, and opened the drawer, grabbing a baby blue t-shirt and well-worn black jeans, then finding his running shoes, he went to grab a quick lunch before meeting up with Scully.

Gordon’s Restaurant  
Mid-Afternoon

“I sure hope you can join in our celebration,” Ellen wiped her mouth, as she finished her meal.

“Elle, I’m not promising anything, but I’ll try to make it,” Dana replied, getting up from the table. The two walked to their parked cars sharing a friendly hug and then departed. Scully dialed Mulder’s phone, only to be left with a voice mail.

“Mulder, it’s me. I’m stopping by my mother’s and I’ll be in touch,” Scully pushed the button and dropped it into her handbag.

Mulder grabbed a quick lunch and dropped in on the Gunmen’s lair, catching up on the latest government conspiracies. Langley had been trying to hack into a government scientist’s computer, but it was so encrypted that not even he could break the codes. Frohike cleaned his computer space as Byers sipped on his coffee. Mulder was unfocused not listening to the rambling of the guys. Frohike took notice of Mulder’s actions and squinted his beady eyes at him.

“Are you okay Mulder? It seems like you’re out of the sorts. Agent Scully giving you the cold shoulder?” Frohike asked, walking back towards his work table.

“I’m just fine, Frohike. By the way, Agent Scully might give you the cold shoulder, but she keeps me warm at night,” he chuckled confidently, winking, and then joined him over at the table.

“I knew it! You two couldn’t keep a secret even if you tried too!” Frohike slapped him on the shoulder. 

“We all had bets when you were finally going to fess up, Mulder. Being with a scrumptious, sexy, lovely partner, we had a long time bet going on when it would eventually happen,” Langley gushed, tucking his unruly hair behind his glasses.

“You guys owe me $50, pay up!” Frohike called out to Byers and Langley as they fished their pockets and handed him the bills.

“You guys are a riot! I’ll catch you guys later,” said Mulder amused by all the banter between the trio and headed for the door.

XXX  
After Scully’s lunch date with her friend Ellen, she pondered if she should even mention her friend’s celebration party. Pulling to the curb at her mother’s house, she exited the car and climbed the stairs, her mother meeting her at the door before she could even knock. Maggie wore black pants with a white dress shirt, her hair graying a little more than the last time Scully had visited.

“Dana, I’m so glad you dropped by. I’m rearranging some furniture in the house to do some cleaning and you came just at the right time,” Maggie said while hugging her daughter and ushering her inside.

“No problem, Mom.” Dana hugged her, stepping over the threshold and kicked her shoes off.

“I hope I am not disturbing your weekend, Dana.” Her mother called from the kitchen.

“No, mom I had a lunch date with my friend Ellen. She invited me to attend her anniversary party next weekend,” Dana informed, as she sat down at the kitchen table.

“You should go, Dana. It’ll be good for you.” Her mom replied, sitting down across the table from her and taking her hands in hers.

“I told her I would think about it because I didn’t know if I’d be out of town on weekend,” Scully confided resting her hand on her chin.

“Well, just tell Fox you have plans. I’m sure he’ll understand,” Maggie lightly squeezed her daughter’s hand, getting up from the table and retrieved a cup out of the cupboard. Maggie poured two cups of tea, steam rising as the liquid settled in the cups. 

Mulder entered his apartment looking for Scully only to find it empty with just the fish tank bubbling and a molly swimming elegantly about. He grabbed his phone checking it once again with one voice message. Scully had left a brief message as he listened while feeding his fish. 

It was late in the afternoon when Mulder unexpectedly showed up at Maggie Scully’s residence. He instantly observed Scully’s car was still parked at the curb. Maneuvering his car up behind hers, he parked it and cut the engine, exiting the car. He slowly ambled to Maggie’s house rapping on the door with three recognizable knocks. Scully knew who it was, smiling briefly at her mom who was busying herself with moving a table lamp.

“I wonder who that could be?” Maggie shifted cautiously around the table as to not break the lamp and walked to the front door to open it, greeting none other than Dana’s partner.

“Fox, it’s so good to see you,” Maggie stated as she opened the front door wide. 

He stood in place for just a moment. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” he answered.

“Not at all. Please do come in, Dana is here. We’re just moving some furniture around, so I can straighten up the place before Bill and Tara stop by.” Maggie led him inside closing the door and walking into the den to find Scully moving some chairs.

“Mulder, don’t tell me we’ve got another case out of the area? Or you couldn’t wait to see me, so you rushed over here to check up on me?” Scully whispered to him when he stepped into her space. Mulder lifted his right hand touching her cheek as she leaned into his tender touch. 

“You know me, Scully. I’d find another dead-end case just for the thrill of it,” he stated, stroking her cheek for a brief second before Maggie reentered the den. Mulder slowly retreated from Scully and noticed Maggie moving pictures and a smaller end table. There was a huge desk that sat in the corner, Mulder stepped up placing his huge hand on hers and stopped her mid-shift of the desk.

“I’ll get that Mrs. Scully,” Mulder gave her hand a squeeze, and she beamed at him while crossing her arms over her chest.

“Fox, thank you so much for helping.”

“No, problem. Dana, could you grab the end to balance me out here? We just might put our teamwork problem solving from the F.B.I. to some good use,” he uttered bending his knees and extending his arms as he braced for Scully to pick up the other end.

“Always need a second hand, don’t you? Imagine what you’d be like if I wasn’t around!” Scully expressed in a fit of giggles, bracing her knees to lift the desk. Moving the desk from out of the corner so that it could be cleaned and moved back in its rightful place wasn’t so much of a task, but Mulder wanted to prove he’d be as helpful as he could.

The afternoon was slowly waning; while Scully cleaned some pictures hanging on the wall. Her shirt rose a few inches from her backside exposing her tattoo. Maggie spotted the image on Dana’s backside, thinking the cleaning solution had affected her senses and blinked a few times. 

“Dana, may I have a word with you?” Maggie quietly said while motioning her to the spare bedroom down the hall. Dana finished wiping the picture and followed her toward the hallway entering the bedroom closing the door leaving Mulder alone in the kitchen.

“If you don’t mind me asking, when were you going to tell me about your tattoo?” Maggie asked impatiently.

“Mom, it was a long time ago. I’m sorry I haven’t told you, but it was something that I wanted for me, not out of spite. I knew you wouldn’t have approved anyway, but it was for ‘me’, Mom. I’m not ashamed whatsoever because it was something emotional that I was going through and I don’t regret getting it either,” Scully responded licking her lip and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, looking back at her mom with a wane smile on her face.

“Dana, you’re a grown woman but I’d like for you to talk to me and not keep secrets from me.” Maggie inched closer taking a hold of her daughter’s hands and pulling her forward into an embrace hugging her tightly. Disengaging from each other, they opened the door and returned to the den finding Mulder staring at an old photograph of the Scully family. They quietly walked up behind him, and Scully touched his forearm. 

“You find something interesting, Mulder?” She cocked her head at him, raising an eyebrow and turned her attention back to the photo.

“Yes, a young Dana Scully surrounded by her siblings. A picture-perfect family if you ask me,” he solemnly told her. Remembering his days with his sister before her abduction, times that were happy and times that were not so happy, he replaced the frame back on the hook with a solemn look.

“Well, it certainly was back in the day.” Scully took the initiative leaving him studying the collection of family photos and joining her mother in the kitchen.

“Mom, sorry I can’t stay long I had better be going.” She finished her cup, rinsing it and sticking it in the dishwasher.

“Honey, you’re going to miss Bill and Tara. They should be arriving anytime,” Maggie told her hoping she could get the siblings together even if it was for five minutes.

“Okay, I’ll stay for another ten minutes.” 

Mulder strode slowly back into the kitchen, raising his eyebrows at Scully as he joined the two women chatting in at the table. A car was heard pulling up to the curb, and Maggie got up, glancing out of the kitchen window and then quickly rushed to the door, welcoming her son Bill, her daughter in law Tara and her grandson Matthew.

“I’m glad you made it safe and sound,” Maggie took turns embracing them in a warm welcome as Bill shut the door and turned on his heels, facing his sister and her so-called ‘useless’ partner. Scully hugged Tara and then hugged her nephew. Matthew smiled at Mulder, whom he’d seen on several occasions, as he hefted his small tote past Mulder.

“Dana, it’s good to see you. Why is ‘he’ here?” Bill asked none too politely with a hardened look in his eyes while diverting his attention towards her partner.

“Bill, we were just leaving. I’m sorry you have issues with Mulder but he’s part of my life and you’re going to have to accept it,” Scully pointed out as her mother intervened from the next room. Mulder had already said his goodbyes to Maggie, Tara and Matthew and exited the front door. 

“Dana, I guess you’re leaving now?” Maggie asked with a disappointed tone in her voice. 

“Yes, Mom. I’ll be in touch,” Scully grabbed her coat and followed Mulder out to his car. Mulder heard her footsteps behind him he could tell she was irritated by the way she shuffled down the sidewalk and the frown on her face.

“Scully, you knew Bill was coming. He is never going to change his attitude towards me,” he moved towards her grasping her hands.

“He is just overprotective of his little sister and doesn’t want to see me hurt, but he’s got to realize that I am a grown woman and I make my own decisions. If I make a mistake then it’s all on me,” Scully advanced closing the space between them looking up into his soulful hazel orbs and stood up on her tip-toes to give him a quick kiss. 

“Well, should we continue this at your place or mine?” he asked as he held her in his arms, adoring her. Scully returned his mischievous lop-sided grin, sneaking her tongue out teasing his bottom lip.

“I think it would be best if we went to my place, don’t you think? It’s closer.” She teased him walking away towards her own car looking back seductively at him. She unlocked her door seeing the look on his face.

Scully’s Apartment

Scully parked her car in her assigned space. Upon entering her apartment, she rid herself of her shoes toeing them off at the front door. Flicking the lights on to get comfortable she dropped her bag onto the living room table and walked into her bedroom to dress a little more comfortably. Shedding her clothes in the laundry basket she had found Mulder’s Knick’s shirt on her dresser where he haphazardously tossed after he stayed a few nights ago. Scully picked his shirt off the vanity infusing her nostrils with Mulder’s scent, as she donned his shirt which was so oversized, she really didn’t think she would need anything else underneath but decided against it, quickly slipped into her grey sweatpants. She browsed through her pantry for something to cook for dinner settling on a quick fix of filet mignon and a mixture of sautéed vegetables on the side.

In the meantime, after being delayed by annoying red lights and heavy traffic, Mulder pulled over to a convenience store and picked up a bottle of red wine. After paying for the wine, Mulder had to make up for being late. He hurriedly dashed out the doors, putting his wine in the car and sprinted down to a local flower shop that was within walking distance. 

Entering the shop, the chimes rang startling the young customers who had been glancing at the bouquet of flowers behind the countertop. Mulder gave a small smile looking at the adornments on the shelves and all the beautiful arrangements that filled the shop. The clerk got up from behind the counter and walked up to Mulder. 

“Can I help you with something sir?” the clerk asked. “If you are looking for something special for your lady or special someone I would advise going with this lovely combination of a sparkling red interior and soothing white exterior, “Fire and Ice.” It is a hybrid flower that is popular around the world. Just a few facts about the Fire and Ice rose. The Rose is the universal symbol of love, friendship, relationship and beyond. When the rose possesses a dual color combination like that of the Fire and Ice variety, the meaning intensifies. This variety of rose belongs to the hybrid tea rose type.” The clerk informed him while retreated to his counter. 

Mulder pondered a few moments and quickly made his decision even though he got some education on the flower bunch he just thought they were just fitting for Scully. The blooms were perfect, mixing of the two colors reminded him of yin and yang, just like Scully and him. 

A knock on the door disrupted Scully’s work in the kitchen. Thinking it was Mulder, she smiled to herself and quickly wiped her hands on the dishcloth. She swiftly walked to the door and unlocked the chain, revealing an old flame from her past who she was utterly surprised to see. Ethan wore a two-piece business suit and she presumed he had just got off work. He still looked dapper, just like she had remembered. Scully crossed her arms over her chest and Ethan figured she wasn’t alone since she was wearing an overly large Knick’s shirt and gray F.B.I. sweats. 

“Dana, I hope I’m not disturbing you? I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by and pay a visit if that’s alright,” he expressed a little anxiety looking past her shoulder into her apartment.

“It’s not a good time right now, Ethan. I’m expecting someone,” Scully politely told him, nervously smoothing out the t-shirt and looked down the hall as footsteps approached. Mulder sauntered from around the corner with a bag in one hand and a flower bouquet in the other.

Ethan turned to look down the hall, recognizing the lanky man striding towards him. Long ago, at the Hoover Building, Ethan had remembered his face and never forgot his name. It was none other than Fox “Spooky” Mulder. Mulder’s t-shirt hugged his torso revealing a fit body and faded jeans filling spaces only Ethan dreamed of.

“Sorry to interrupt your evening, Dana. I should get going,” he sounded defeated, as he looked at her solemnly.

“Dana, are you going to introduce me to your friend?” Mulder asked dejected for just a moment as he looked at Ethan and then back at her, while his eyes grew dark with jealousy.

“Fox, this is Ethan. He’s an old friend,” Scully licked her bottom lip pulling it inward and sucking on it briefly, before releasing it with a raised eyebrow. Mulder glared at Ethan only to have Scully reach for the paper bag, taking it from his hand and brushing her knuckles with his. Mulder handed her the flowers as well, looking at her with a loving glance, then the two men continued their conversation.

“I remember you vaguely, if I’m not mistaken, you were trying to get a story or something about a UFO group I’d been following, trying to get leads on, and you were being ignored by the followers,” Mulder recalled, shifting his balance and leaning up against the wall, then turned his attention back to Scully with wide eyes.

“Yes, I do recall that day. That was a long night trying to get the story written up in time for publishing. Dana, I want to express my happiness for you and wish you the best of luck in future. I’m glad you are happy Dana,” Ethan looked sad as he considered the fact that Fox Mulder was the last person he would imagine Dana with. 

Scully watched Ethan slowly walk towards the elevator and out of her life for good. Turning her back on Ethan, she walked back into the kitchen. Finding an empty vase, she poured some water into it and gently deposited the flowers inside smelling the fragrant aroma. Mulder shut the door and latched the chain. He crept up behind her sneaking a peek over her shoulder to examine the sauté vegetables and filet mignon sniffing the aroma appreciatively.

“Thank you, for the flowers, Mulder. What kind are those?” she asked as she turned her head, and he gave her a quick kiss. Putting his hands on her shoulders and massaging her muscles he whispered into her ear, “You are welcome, my love. The florist told me they were called Fire and Ice. They are a very popular rose hybrid and reminded me of you and me,” he lowered his hands down from her shoulders to her hips pulling her flush against him. 

“Something smells good.” Mulder nuzzled her as his semi rock-hard erection pressed into her backside. She leaned into his embrace while he flicked the shell of her earlobe with the flat of his tongue, which made her bend away from him, peering at him out at the corner of her glistening blue orbs.

“Mulder, maybe you’ll just be getting dessert,” she scolded, raising her eyebrow at him then pushing him away. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, lingering for a few seconds then swatting her playfully on the buttocks as he left her to her task. Pulling the cabinet door open, he grabbed two wine glasses and placed them on the table. He popped the cork with the corkscrew and poured the liquid into the goblets.

They ate dinner in silence, stealing glances at each other throughout their meal. Scully picked up the remaining empty dinnerware, rinsing them off in the sink. Mulder slipped behind her, submerging his own plate into the soapy water gingerly as not to splash her. He remained behind her motionless, making contact only by touching her hands in the water. Tilting his head as he continued interlacing his fingers with hers, his breath tickled against her ear, affecting her as she leaned into his chest.

“Thanks for dinner, it was delicious as usual.” He spoke into her ear making her shiver as his breath caressed her cheek.

“It was my pleasure, Mulder.” Scully returned his kiss, then stepped out of his embrace. He rinsed his hands and dried them on the nearest dishtowel. Scully busied herself by putting the rinsed silverware into the dishwasher, while Mulder went back into the living room crashing on her couch. 

Starting the dishwasher, Scully dimmed the kitchen lights noticing, Mulder had disappeared. She first checked the living room, and beheld a beautiful sight before her, Mulder was in a peaceful slumber, a typical male eating and then sleeping after a meal. Slowly approaching his sleeping form, she turned on her heel to return to the bedroom, but a strong hand caught her by the waist drawing her back towards the couch.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” Mulder’s grasp was firm but gentle. Opening his hooded lids, he pulled her into his lower body and smirked at her as she cuddled into his relaxing embrace.

“You had fallen asleep, so I just figured that I’d go shower and get ready for bed,” she sighed and gave him a passionate kiss, tasting on his lips the wine that they previously drank.

Enjoying their comfortable position, Scully nestled into his side and Mulder kissed the top of her head, moving a strand of silk from her cheek. She listened to his heartbeat, reaching for his hand and enclosing it with hers.

“How was your lunch date with Ellen?” Mulder’s voice rumbled a low octave against her ear.

“It was great. How was your lunch, and did you get to catch up on anything interesting with the Gunmen?” she stroked his arm.

“The Gunmen visit was quite interesting.” He chuckled, and she watched his facial expression as if he had a secret, but she knew him all too well.

“Elle and her husband Rick are celebrating their twentieth anniversary and invited me,” Scully snuggled against him and started caressing his forearm.

“She’s your friend Scully, go to the celebration, work can wait,” he squeezed her knee then adjusted himself against her as she raised her head off his chest.

“Since when does ‘work’ wait? You call me at all hours of the night and even on my weekends off. We are always running to endless cases,” Scully roused and pushed away from him, sitting on the opposite end of the couch and crossing her arms.

“Scully, that was just an excuse to be with you,” he argued but saw the hurt in her face.

“Mulder, you didn’t need to use work as an excuse to be around me. I’m sure you’re not that shy around girls, especially being with Phoebe, Diana, and I’m not mentioning other names,” she dryly said reaching for her wine glass, taking a sip and a droplet trickled down the side of her mouth.

“Scully, it’s in the past I don’t look back on the mistakes I made with those women.” Mulder closed the space between them, pinning her to the couch with both arms. Snaking his tongue out, running the flat of his tongue along her chin tasting the liquid, and giving her time to regain composure as she looked at him with hooded eyes. 

“Do you always have unexpected visitor’s drop by your apartment?” Mulder’s voice lowered in a jealous tone his face inches from hers an arms on either side of her frame, his body heat evident against hers even though still fully clothed. 

“Ethan and I dated briefly and broke up after we met.” Scully placed her hands on his chest, observing him cautiously as his hand retrieved her wine glass, placing it back on the table. 

“Scully, when you first walked into my office on that fateful day, I knew in my heart that we had a connection, and no one could break us up or tear us apart,” Mulder touched her face, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 

“Really Mulder, I got the impression I was just tagging along for the ride and getting ditched one too many times was part of it,” she boldly stated. 

“Scully, I’m sorry for ditching you so often,” Mulder expressed. He invaded her space looking into her icy blue depth and was enraptured. Mulder’s iris changed shade as he moved inches closer to her capturing her lips in a loving passionate kiss only breaking for air and to rest his forehead against hers.

“Apology accepted Mulder. So, how was your lunch?” Scully exhaled and began snaking her hands up inside his t-shirt to his bare ribs tickling him as he started laughing uncontrollably.

“Alright Scully, I must confess! I touched the gold nuggets,” he said to her, laughing hysterically. Removing her hand from his shirt, she shoved him back playfully against the cushion of the couch, climbing on his lean legs and straddling him as she grasped his wrists.

“Mulder, didn’t I tell you to leave those gold nuggets alone?” she questioned him, her cheeks flushed. He grinned at her knowing she was getting more flustered by the minute. Wrestling on the couch, arms and limbs entwined as he managed to grip her hands in his gently, he pinned her to the opposite end, looking down at her with a sneaky grin.

“The trip Scully, you don’t even know the half of it. You were waiting on tables at this all-male restaurant called Peaches. I was flabbergasted when I saw your outfit. It was one of my top ten fantasies,” he gushed, giving her plump breasts a slight squeeze. Then bending his head down for better access giving her nipple a quick nibble as she arched into him.

“Peaches! Mulder, I can see how much that trip turned you on,” she snickered, squirming beneath his weight and observed a certain bulge in his jeans. 

“Scully, you were so sexy in that outfit and all those beautiful women attending the tables. But you, Scully, I could lick all that pie off your luscious, perky peaches until my last breath,” he confessed.

“Mulder, you don’t remember where my ‘trip’ took me? Woodcocks, with all those handsome men running around very little clothing. Oh god!” she cried abruptly. Hearing those words from her lips, envious, he tweaked her erect nipple through her t-shirt and she nudged his thigh with her knee, causing him to groan.

“Those men you flirted with when you took your so-called ‘trip’, did they make you wet as I do?” Mulder murmured into her ear latching on to the lobe biting lightly then releasing it with a sharp tug. Breathlessly she said, “Only you Mulder… there were so many handsome men not one of them could ever compete with you,” she told him with a sincere look on her face and he acknowledged the fact with an alpha male grin.

He leaned down with all his weight, kissing her, prodding her mouth with his slick tongue. She thrusted her pelvis up against him feeling his hard-on through his jeans. Gasping for breath, she slowly released him with a nip to his bottom lip, smoothing it over with her tongue. Mulder’s fingers crept up under her shirt slowly, causing her to jerk away. He pulled the t-shirt up over her head discarding it to the floor. 

“No bra Scully, you’re a naughty girl,” he growled, capturing her swollen lips between his teeth roughly as his hands gripped the back of her head.

“Take me to bed Mulder,” she whispered seductively in his ear while her fingers skimmed through his dampened hair. He quickly grasped her bottom in his hands returning a fevered kiss squeezing her taut flesh in his hands.

Scully slowly disengaged from his passionate kiss, touching his rough stubbled cheek before giving him a sultry smile. Raising her eyebrow, she got to her feet, standing before him and extended her hand out to him. He obliged, taking her hand then surprising her by yanking her back down into his lap. She gasped when she was directly over his hard cock. Entwining her arms behind his head she relaxed as he began placing wet kisses on her neck, arousing her nerve endings causing her sex to throb. 

Tugging at his shirt, Scully lifted it up and over his head. Her well-groomed nails scratched down his muscular chest as her cold hands made him shudder, he relaxed back into the sofa pulling her closer. He skimmed her slim torso with his rough fingertips as she peppered his chest with kisses moving down until she reached his eager member as it was straining to be released. Scully nibbled and flicked her tongue against his flesh, leaving a wet trail down his chest, her silky strands tickling their way down his chest as he squirmed against her ministrations. She experienced the familiar taste of a sweaty, aroused Mulder as she reached for the button on his jeans. She delicately, with one smooth swipe of her hand inside his waistband, exposed his swollen cock, while she palmed the weight of his testes in her delicate but firm grasp, stroking his enlarge penis finding a drop of precum forming at the tip. Unbuttoning his jeans, he halted her hand, clutching her wrist in his strong grasp while narrowing his eyes and shifting his weight.

He shifted closer to Scully sliding his forearms underneath her and carried her to the bedroom her legs draped around his hips. Each step was achingly painful as he proceeded towards the dimly lit room, his jeans making friction on her pubic bone. The unmistakable aroma that soaked through her panties was undeniable as it made its way to his nostrils. Lowering her down his length and holding her hand in his, he gazed down at her and captured her lips in one smooth swipe, nipping, kissing and lavishing her. 

Pulling at the hem of his shirt, he quickly tossed it on the bedroom floor. When he reached for the clasp of his jeans, Scully quickly flitted his hand away, releasing his engorged penis releasing it free from its confines. Stepping out of his jeans and boxers, he was now exposed in his full glory. Scully licked her lips in anticipation, slowly getting to her knees and stroked his length in her hand and cupping his balls in her delicate hand, thumbing the head as she stimulated him. 

Stroking up and down his length, as she knelt in front of him, she positioned herself directly in front of his erect tendon. Taking his cock in her velvet mouth, she engulfed him, caressing him gently. His knees started to buckle as he grasped a fistful of her hair, kneading her scalp and tugging lightly. Scully worked his hardened length to the point of orgasm as he moaned her name over and over, exploding into her hot mouth. Soothing his thighs with her hands, she licked him clean, rolling his scrotum between her petite fingers, then sitting back on her knees looking up at him tenderly. 

“Scully….now I want to see you, all of you.” He whispered while pulling her to her feet and exhaling a puff of air into her ear, taking a nipple into his heated mouth tugging lightly, making her quiver as wetness pooled in her panties. 

Scully half naked from their previous endeavor only to remove her sweats, peeling them down her sleek thighs. Mulder covered her hand in his, and kneeling traced path of her thigh and inhaled her scent. He helped her step out of one leg followed by the other while kissing her thighs as he made his way back to her lacy black panties. Pausing, he inhaled her scent through the silk fabric as his cock twitched. Stepping back, Scully reached for her panties, dragging them down her hips ever so slowly making him squirm in anticipation.

“Do you have any idea how wet I am for you?” she said in a sultry tone, closing in on his space and looking into his dilated pupils. 

Catching the fabric in his hand, Mulder pressed the wet material to his face inhaling her scent. Dropping the saturated panties to the floor his strong but firm hand molded to her cheek. Blazing a trail of open mouth kisses on her neck, he gently nipped her flesh, sneaking his tongue out to taste her sweaty skin while absentmindedly covering her breast with his free hand and rolling the bud between his digits making her moan in pleasure. Taking his other hand, from her face, she licked between his fingers then she swirled one in her hot mouth causing him to groan. Mulder gently withdrew his finger away from her mouth, making her pout. Smiling devilishly at her, as he drew a pattern down to her thatch of curls, slipping in one finger then a second, making her gasp and shudder against him as he stroked in and out of her slick core, coating his fingers in her juices.

Capturing her lips with his in a heated kiss, his fingers slowly swipe over her clit, making her moan into his mouth while biting his lower lip in frustration at his slow agonizing torture on her sensitive swollen nub. Mulder continued his unrelenting assault on her clit, rolling it between his fingertips. He quickly lowering himself to the floor her eyes shut while her hands grabbed a fistful of his dark damp hair as he devoured her. Circling her engorged nub, he licked and sucked as she began to moan. Her fingernails dug into his flesh, leaving indentations on his shoulders as her orgasm approached. 

“Mulderrr…um… don’t stop! Oh god!” She squealed. Her thighs began to quiver against his face while he concentrated on lapping his tongue against her clit and his nose bumped at her entrance. He was persistent at his task of pleasuring her, and she squirmed under his mouth. Just when she thought it wasn’t enough, he slid in one finger then another. Wet kisses and lapping sounds echoed the room, the sound almost unbearable with the mewling noise she was making as he continued eating her relentlessly. The moment came and she gave his hair a hard tug, but he ignored her. Scully quaked and finally let her orgasm explode like an over ripe peach spilling her sweet nectar into his greedy mouth. Kissing her on her pubic bone while she came back down from her high, he pressed the flat of his hand on her stomach to quiet her jerking motions. Mulder rubbed his nose against her belly as he began to place chaste kisses against her abdomen. As her orgasm subsided, he met her with a slow sensual kiss skimming her torso with his fingertips and toyed with her nipple in one hand and sucked on the other, eliciting a moan from her lips.

“Scully you're so gorgeous when you come undone.” He mumbled against her breast sucking on her nipple, capturing the swollen nub between his teeth and lightly biting then releasing it while soothing it with his tongue. When he stopped, Scully whimpered at the loss of his slick wet tongue and opened her eyes. 

“Care to join me for another round, Agent Mulder?” she winked arching her eyebrow at him and closed the gap between them.

“That’s one thing that you’ll never have to ask me, Scully. I’m always ‘up’ for another round,” he smirked and dropped his hands to her waist as she led him towards the bathroom and shut the door. 

As the two cleaned up from their second sexual encounter, washing off the sticky mess they created. They engaged in a relaxing shower before turning in for the night. Scully emerged from the bathroom, reaching for her silk nightgown that hung loosely on the hook behind the door. Exhausted from the day’s activities, Scully pulled the comforter back and climbed into bed. Mulder came into view, clad in only boxers and noticed that Scully had already slipped under the covers. He slid in behind her, pulled her into his welcoming embrace, and nuzzled her neck, while he inhaled in her essence and welcomed sleep.

FBI  
Washington DC  
Friday  
4:00 pm

The work brought a few interesting cases to Mulder’s attention. One had an unidentified sea creature that one local insisted it was a mysterious mermaid searching for a mate. Another case boasted of a werewolf creature that was having a feeding frenzy on a cattle rancher’s farm in Europe.

“Scully here’s our chance to actually see a real-life werewolf. I am getting a flight out tonight I should be back late on Saturday evening,” Mulder typed his requisition in looking up at her from his screen.

“I’m going to be busy this weekend, Mulder. You go without me and chase the werewolf who’s been feeding on some poor farmer’s cattle,” Scully declared. She looked at him over her shoulder with a smug grin on her face while she grabbed her coat off the rack.

“Going solo or do you have a date, Scully?” he uttered as he cleared his throat jokingly giving her his best boyish smile as he sat behind his desk looking up from his computer screen. 

“I’ll be going solo Mulder. The celebration is late Saturday afternoon I’ll be helping set up, so I’ll be leaving early on Saturday,” Scully flashed him a smile slipping out the door. Mulder listened as Scully’s heels echoed then finally silence. He pondered what Scully would do if he showed up at her apartment on Saturday to join her, but wondered if he would he be unwelcomed, or if Scully be delighted to take him as her date and not afraid to show him off to her friend. He shook his head running his hands through his unruly dark hair and across the side of his five o’ clock shadow with no question in his mind he wasn’t going to Europe without Scully. He canceled his reservation, shut down his computer and grabbed his coat off the desk chair and flicked the lights off.

Mulder knew that he wanted to look sharp for Scully. Even though he knew that she might turn him down on accompanying her to the celebration he wanted to look his best. A quick stop at the tailor shop in his area that had a huge selection of suits, blazers, and casual wear was what was in order. A young saleswoman in her mid-thirties, with dark brown hair noticed that Mulder was stuck in the corner pursuing casual shirts. Mulder picked out a dark suits but pondered whether he needed a tie to go along with his pants or just go casual.

“Can I help you sir?” the sales clerk asked.

“Yes, does this shirt go with this tie or should I go without?” Mulder questioned her raising the shirt up with and then without the tie.

“Are you going on a date or is it something casual?” she queried.

“My friend is having an anniversary party and I’m not sure if I should wear a tie or go casual,” he replied giving her a smile.

“It does not matter if you have a tie, either way, you’ll look handsome and I’m sure the lovely couple won’t mind either way. I’m sure the lucky lady on your arm will divert all the attention so I wouldn’t worry too much,” she giggled and looked him up and down showing her interest. He quickly turned away making his choice to not wear a tie and purchasing the suit and light-colored button-up dress shirt. As he walked out the door with his purchase he hoped Scully would approve.

Meanwhile, Scully browsed through her closet looking at the many suit pants and blazer tops not wanting to look like she was going to work for her friend’s celebration. A little black dress caught her attention. She’d only worn it a few times. It was sleek and had a slit up the leg mid-thigh with a matching cream-colored button top hanging right next to it. Retrieving the clothing out of the closet hanging them on the back door of the bathroom. 

Scully’s Apartment  
Saturday  
10:00a.m.

After having a quick shower Scully fixed her hair pinning it up as a few tresses fell upon her shoulders. She slipped into her black dress and put on her dress shirt then found her high heels and put them on. She saw a shadowy figure out in her hallway, looming by her door. The shadow paced back and forth. Watching intently for a few seconds she cautiously walked towards the door, quickly opening it only to reveal her partner.

“Mulder, I thought you booked an evening flight out to go werewolf hunting in Europe?” Scully questioned him but her eyes took notice of his well-groomed figure only to wet her lips as he watched her eyes roam back up his torso. 

Mulder skimmed her slim figure with his eyes, taking in her naked leg that was peeking out from the slit making his cock semi-hard pressing against his suit. Her perfume was floral and mixed with her lavender bath gel. Her hair was pinned up with a few spiral tresses dangling from her either side of her face.

“Scully, do you mind if I’d accompany you to your afternoon celebration?” he shyly asked and chewed on his bottom lip looking down at his dress shoes then back up to her. She whom was smiling in a sensual way and then invaded his space. He darted his eyes from his shoes as her hand reached for his enclosing it with hers.

“Mulder, what about your werewolf case? You’d drop that just to go as my date?” she questioned him. 

“Change of plans I canceled my ticket. Anyway, there might be an available bachelor at this event. I cannot see a beautiful, sexy, elegant woman such as yourself going alone. Especially when she has a sexy, brilliant, partner that cannot function without her,” he leaned forward whispering into her ear making her shiver as he breathed into her ear.

“Mulder, do I detect a hint of jealousy in you?” Scully quirked an eyebrow at him licking her pouty bottom lip teasing her tongue.

“Certainly, Scully if you want to categorize it in those terms, however, I’d be calling it alpha male,” he told her looking down into her loving bright eyes.

“Mulder, I think we should get going,” she gave his forearms a light squeeze. Scully retrieved her purse and envelope containing a gift for Ellen, then joined Mulder who patiently waited for her at the door.

Ellen’s House  
2 pm

The afternoon weather was clear with abundant sunshine which delighted the early arrivals. Mulder parked the sedan in the driveway and got out joining, Scully on the sidewalk. Another couple spotted them it was Kathy and her boyfriend Jeremy.

“Dana, it’s really good to see you. I haven’t seen you in such a long time!” she professed her excitement. Scully met Kathy when she was in her first year at the F.B.I. Academy.

“I just got engaged this year,” Kathy boasted showing off her engagement ring and looking up at her soon to be husband as he draped his arm around her shoulder. “So, I see you’re off the market. Or is this handsome fellow another one of your brother’s friends?” she teased in a friendly manner. Scully glanced back at Mulder who was all eyes for her as he put his arm around her waist holding her tightly to him returning a mega-watt smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry Kathy. This is Fox Mulder and he’s my partner and..,” Scully’s response was cut off abruptly when Kathy interrupted.

“Dana, my goodness you sure know how to pick them! I’m glad to meet you,” Kathy exclaimed giving Mulder a wink shaking his hand firmly. “Dana, we’re having the party around back. It’s going to be a really nice turn out with this weather,” she informed Scully motioning for her to follow her around the house.

The tables and chairs were placed neatly on the nicely groomed lawn. Mulder and Jeremy followed the ladies to help arrange the last two tables. Scully and Kathy gathered with the other women while the men mingled with other arriving guests. Karen one of Ellen’s closest friends had put together a few games to liven up the party featuring; Who’s That Couple? Musical Chairs, Who Knows Them Best? and finally a Dance-off Competition. Ellen and her husband greeted their guests with handshakes and hugs finally meeting up with Scully and Mulder as they chatted with Ellen’s sister Charlene and brother in law Jerry. 

“Dana, glad you could join us! I see you you’ve brought someone. Care to introduce this handsome fellow?” Ellen announced looking at her guests while Scully blushed a little and turned towards Mulder.

“Elle, this is Fox Mulder. We’ve been partners for seven years.” Scully said, brushing a stray lock out of her eyes when a light breeze picked up. 

“Oh, so you’re the partner I’ve heard so much about,” Ellen gushed shaking his hand and giving a Dana sly grin. 

“I’d like to congratulate you on your anniversary. How many years have you and your husband Rick been together?” Mulder inquired.

“Twenty-five years. Not many marriages last five years nowadays, Mr. Mulder,” Rick spoke up looking over at his wife as she returned his smile.

“Yes, we’ve had our fair share of troubles but all in all I wouldn’t change anything. We became best friends, finally everything fell into place then one thing led to another and here we are,” Ellen stated to the group. Scully playfully nudged Mulder in the side as the guests departed in search of appetizers. 

“So, you think we can outlast twenty-five years, Mulder?” she jutted out her chin smiling up at him and he pulled her into his embrace while guests were wandering about on the lawn.

“Well, first off we’re not married but we’ve been together for seven. So, if you want to make it to twenty-five don’t you think we better get hitched?” he drawled her closer by her waist playful stroking her back and leaned down capturing her lips in a very public display of affection in front of strangers.

“Fox, we need to stop…,” Scully whispering against his lips, avoiding the question about getting married. She smoothed her hands down his shirt mischievously picking at his buttons, slowly disengaging from his embrace as his hands fell to his sides, acknowledging her space. A few middle-aged guests hurried past Mulder and Scully when four more couples joined the group.

“I believe Ellen and Rick’s gifts are about to be presented and then the games follow,” Scully said as Mulder took her arm guiding her towards the main table. He pulled out a chair for her and she obliged, taking her seat and he sat down beside her. The gifts were all lined up on the adjoining table, ranging from a large variety of boxes to sealed envelopes. Jewelry, silverware, and money were the main gifts but Scully had purchased a weeklong trip for the couple to a mountain resort in the wild country of Alaska. Ellen mentioned from time to time about getting away with Rick for some much- needed relaxation. 

“Dana, thank you! You read our minds!” Ellen exclaimed giving her a hug as she shed a few tears of joy.

“I remembered several months back when I spoke to you over the phone that you mentioned that you’d love to get away. It’s the least that I could do,” Scully gave her friend a quick hug.

“Thank you, Dana. You don’t know how much this means to us,” Rick said smiling ear to ear as he gave his wife a quick kiss. Mulder contemplated not knowing that Scully had purchased the tickets at the last minute and studied her face, knowing it must have cost a pretty penny. He kept silent, chewing on his bottom lip and surveying the last few gifts as the couple finished opening envelopes of gift certificates to various businesses. Mulder and Scully watched from their seats as other guests congratulated Ellen and Rick. While Scully snacked on a fruit salad Mulder lowered his head to her level.

“Yes, I’m so happy for them both,” Scully uttered barely trying to keep her composure when his hand landed on her thigh. The heat from his hand was too much to handle his nimble fingers inching further north to the silt in her dress riding up the inside stroking her clean-shaven calf then to her knee making her flinch. Mulder remained seated as cool as a cucumber not wanting to reveal his quest under the table. Alas, his journey to that destination was rudely interrupted by a guest who called out “Let the Games Begin!” Everyone got up from their respective seats to join in the party except a few stragglers who kept sampling the food.

“So, you wanna play?” Scully quizzed Mulder. He removed his fingertips from under her dress slowly and cautiously bringing his hand back to his face and getting a whiff of her scent he closed eyes, indulging in thoughts of what was to come.

His hazel eyes focused on her. “Let’s get it on honey! I can’t wait to have you all to myself. You’re so, what’s the word Frohike uses’, Oh, right, tasty,” he took her hand in his pulling her up out of her chair leading towards the crowd the party goers. Scully tugged on his hand drawing him back towards her bestowing upon him a toothy grin then leaning into him stating, “You’re not so bad yourself,” she turned and went on ahead of him leaving him awestruck. 

Playing along with others laughing and enjoying themselves Mulder and Scully had a wonderful time especially when it came to the musical chairs. It was just down to two people and one chair, Mulder, and Scully beat out their competition rather quickly even though they lost “Who’s that couple?” When it came to the Musical Chairs. It was down to Mulder and Scully and one chair. The music stopped abruptly as Scully almost tripping on her shoes fell into his lap giggling uncontrollably as the guests looked on. Mulder took the opportunity to give her neck a quick nuzzle scratching his stubble across her cheek as she writhed against him feeling his erection growing against her thigh. 

“Alright, you win! Let me up!” She giggled twisting against him.

“I didn’t know musical chairs was this exciting!” Ellen boasted to Karen as she approached the pair. Mulder released his grasp on Dana’s waist acknowledging their company. Dana got to her feet smoothing out her dress. Mulder hid a small smile as he turned away running his hands down his shirt, to smooth out wrinkles and straightening his trousers to conceal his growing erection.

“Looks like you two had fun,” Karen looked at the two and then back at her friend Ellen.

“Elle, thank you for inviting me. I couldn’t imagine how much fun this would be,” Scully walked toward her friend giving her a fierce hug pulling back and looking at her then directed her attention at Karen.

“Your welcome, Dana. I’m glad you came to the party, both of you,” Ellen declared.  
XXXXXXXXX

Assistant Director informed Mulder and Scully that they needed to use their vacation days before the end of the fiscal year. He didn’t care what they did with their time off it was none of his business. After Scully’s friend’s anniversary party, the term ‘getting hitched’ was still fresh in his mind though he never brought it to light again.

One late afternoon, Mulder stayed at the office while Scully was doing another autopsy at the morgue. He secretly booked two tickets to Santa Rosita Beach off the California coast near the Mexican border. It was a beautiful tourist spot for a romantic getaway and he knew Scully loved the sea. Locking up the basement doors while on the phone with Scully, he told her he’d be heading out for the evening. Scully finished the autopsy of the latest crime victim who drowned in his own vomit and had nothing to do with an x-file case they had been working on, never knowing it was just a way to get her out of the office so Mulder could plan this vacation without her being aware of it. 

After a soothing long soak in the bathtub the water-cooled against her flesh. Scully quickly dried off reaching for her terry cloth robe just as a knock came to the door. Tying the knot loosely around her waist she grabbed another towel, drying her hair as she advanced on the front door opening it, to reveal none other than Fox Mulder dressed down in a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt with a smug grin on his face leaning against the door frame.

“Scully, I’m not disturbing you, am I?” he said as he snuck a glimpse of her breasts licking his lips.

“No, I was just getting ready for bed,” she allowed him entry stepping aside and shut the door. He stepped closer to her encircling her waist with his arms. Bending down for a long kiss and tasting her. She moaned into his neck kissing him on his jugular nipping him with her teeth pulling his earlobe into her mouth as he crushed her to his body.

“Are you sleeping alone tonight or do you have company?” he teased her untying her robe belt with his long fingers, kissing her on the lips again then down to her exposed breasts. He removed her robe in one quick motion dropping it to the floor. Standing before him naked he captured one pink bud in his mouth as he worked the other between his fingertips. Scully clutched at his dark hair, scratching his scalp and egging him on further south to her core. He paused a second gazing at her wanton features. Scooping her up in his arms he cradled her, carrying her towards the bedroom. Reaching the edge of the bed he gently laid down discarding his own clothing tossing them aside. Watching her lick her lips in anticipation his cock bobbed to attention. Mulder maneuvered into position as he stilled his movements poised at her entrance. The more he hesitated the wetter she became, needing him to ease the ache between her legs. Finally he thrust into her welcoming heat stretching her with his girth. His thrusts were hard and rhythmic as he drew out and then pushed back into her slippery core. His cock encased in her juices throbbing against her walls bumping her clit just right making them both moan.

“God……Mulder ….feels so damn good…right there…..don’t stop or I’ll….” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him deeper into her embrace leaving scratches on his back.

“Jesus Scully, you’re going to kill me,” he breathed out through clenched teeth capturing her lips in a ravaging kiss sinking into the mattress. “Come for me baby’ I’m not going to last much longer,” he whispered into her ear, bending his head he sucked on her sensitive nipple as she arched her back moaning his name. She came as he thrust up into her bumping her g-spot spilling his seed into her womb. Threading her fingers through his sweaty hair she kissed the top of his head as he lay spent on top of her.

They spent the night making love into the wee hours of the morning. She lay across his chest as he held her in his arms only to stir when the light shone brightly through the bedroom sill. Looking down at the redhead before him kissing the top of her head. Scully awoke fingering his sparse chest hairs through her fingertips raising up on her elbow studying his face.

“I know that look, Mulder. What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“Scully let’s go away for a week.” He waited for her to answer as he stroked her silky strands through his fingers.

“Sure, why not. Where are we going?” she gasped as his hand landed on her backside squeezing firmly.

“It’s a surprise Scully,” he informed her closing his eyes drifting back to sleep. Scully pulled the covers over them and followed him into a blissful state of slumber.  
Scully woke with Mulder curled up behind her his nose buried in her hair breathing softly into her ear. Smiling contently, she reached for the book on her nightstand. Withdrawing from his embrace she slowly leaned up against the headboard and glanced through the text. It was the Wild West book that rekindled memories of her and Mulder in the old west era with their doppelgangers. She flipped through the text reading the informative articles about the young miner at the site of the Dutchman Goldmine. A photograph featured the miner with two shepherds beside him standing proudly at one of the mining claims. Mulder roused, shifting his weight to observe what Scully was so engrossed by. 

“What are you reading now?” he crept closer to her kissing her on the shoulder. Mulder skimmed articles in the book and looked at the pictures.

“Oh, you know the wild west,” she taunted him with a raised eyebrow licking her bottom lip returning her attention back to the book.

One Month Later  
Santa Rosita Beach  
California (Near the Mexican Border)

“Mulder, this is really picturesque,” Scully eyed the buildings along the seaside, noticing on the horizon that was about to set.

“The sunset is what is really magnificent,” Mulder looked over at her with a smirk on his lips pointing towards the sea as the tide slapped against the rocks. Mulder took Scully’s hand in his strolling past several guests that were stretched out on the beach soaking up what was left of the remaining sun rays. Scully wore a beautiful white sundress that flowed freely about her ankles while Mulder settled for a pair of khaki shorts and polo shirt. They were walking hand in hand, down the shoreline, their feet bare in the sand.

“You never answered my question…” he stated with a profound look on his face as he pulled her fully into his strong frame. The sea breeze whipped her hair about her face as he swiped an unruly lock from her brow. She slipped her arms around his waist holding him tightly looking up at him puzzled.

“And what would that be?” she asked with a slight giggle staring into his dark pupils placing her hands on his shoulders playing with the hairs at the base of his neck.

“I have something for you. Close your eyes,” he whispered into her ear. Retrieving the ring out of his pocket he knelt, looking up at her as she still had her eyes closed, the wind swirling around them.

“Alright, open your eyes. Dana Katherine Scully, I want to be with you and only you. You don't marry someone you can live with...you marry the person you cannot live without. I love you,” Mulder proclaimed. Scully opened her eyes stunned by the unexpected present before her. He extended his gift opening it as the sunlight sparkled on the diamonds.

Scully’s eyes teared up yet remained speechless. The gentle breeze flowed through her silk tresses, blowing them about her face and the sun dressed stirred around her ankles revealing her pale legs. She covered her mouth in awe knowing that Mulder was completely serious.

“Mulder…. yes, I will marry you.” Scully agreed, taking his hand in hers and pulling him to his feet so he could slip the ring on her finger and give her a long passionate kiss. Mulder released and pulled her into an embrace holding her for what seemed like an eternity. The sunset in the distance as the two held onto each other listening to the tide roll in on the beach shore.

The End


End file.
